Paramecia
}}Paramecia is the name given to a type of Devil Fruit. These fruits give the eaters a "super-human" power, usually it affects the eater's body in some way. Strengths Grants the user an ability that can be classified only as 'Superhuman'. The Paramecia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident as they seem to offer the widest range of possibilities when it comes to how to exploit the ability granted to the User. Some people may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular moveset for years while others will never learn how to completely use their skill. Weakness The Paramecia type is the only group containing the powers or special traits that are considered 'useless' to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever. Paramecia types are also the easiest to fight against because while the strengths of their powers give them an advantage, they also make them easy to predict and often their abilities are displayed to their fullest within a very short period of time (as noted by Enel). Although other Devil Fruit types may also leave the user as a "freak", none are more noted for this habit then the Paramecia group, whose powers are often far too freakish for normal people to accept. The Different Version Special Paramecia (Japanese: Tokubetsuna Parameshia) is a different version of the regular Paramecia. These types of Fruits come in two versions, the first being fruits that allow Logia abilities, but can't transform into an element or force of nature, such as the Mochi Mochi no Mi. The second version are types of Fruits that allow the user to do something superhuman that grant the user something special that gives them abilities different from all other Paramecias. An example is the Kami Kami no Mi. Other information Paramecia are the most common of the Devil Fruits types. Paramecia fruits can be divided into several subcategories, as it is impossible to generalize the powers. For instance, Gomu Gomu no Mi and Yomi Yomi no Mi have powers that are active at all times. Others like Noro Noro no Mi and Hana Hana no Mi have powers that need self activation in order for them to use their abilities. They however all seem to come in two basic types. Whatever powers a paramecia fruit gives, it is based on the concept of either a characteristic like slipperiness or slowness, or an object like a bomb or a door. List of Known Paramecia Fruits List of Fanon Paramecia Fruits #Aida Aida no Mi Space #Aikan Aikan no Mi Beauty #Aku Aku no Mi Demon #Ami Ami no Mi Web #Atsu Atsu no Mi Teleport #Baiomasu Baiomasu no Mi Biomass #Basa Basa no Mi Flight #Basho Basho no Mi Switch #Daishou Daishou no Mi Size #Daku Daku no Mi Shatter #Denden Denden no Mi Transmission #Eizu Eizu no Mi Immune #Elemental Jutsu Elemental Jutsu Fruit Element #Enke Enke no Mi Orbs #Foji Foji no Mi Forge #Fukyuu Fukyuu no Mi Spread #Fune Fune no Mi Ship #Gara Gara no Mi Hilt #Gattai Gattai no Mi Combine #Genzai Genzai no Mi Propelling #Hatsu Hatsu no Mi Detonation #Hayai Hayai no Mi Speed #Hibi Hibi no Mi Echo #Hige Hige no Mi Hair #Hinote Hinote no Mi Blaze #Hitto Hitto no Mi Punching #Honō Honō no Mi Blaze #Hou Hou no Mi Guns #Inga Inga no Mi Causality #Inku Inku no Mi Ink #Jigen Jigen no Mi Space #Jump Jump Fruit Jump #Junkanki Junkanki no Mi Circulatory System #Juryoku Juryoku no Mi Gravity #Jutsu Jutsu no Mi Technique #Kai Kai no Mi Destruction #Kaimen Kaimen no Mi Sponge #Kairai Kairai no Mi Puppet #Kaku Kaku no Mi Magnify #Kasoku Kasoku no Mi Acceleration #Katai Katai no Mi Hard #Katsu Katsu no Mi Winning #Ketsujo Ketsujo no Mi Charm #Kidou Kidou no Mi Breath #Kin Kin no Mi Gold #Kinzo Kinzo no Mi Metal #Koka Koka no Mi Figurine #Koushoku Koushoku no Mi Lust #Kukkyou Kukkyou no Mi Muscles #Kusaru Kusaru no Mi Rot #Kyofu Kyofu no Mi illusion. #Maho Maho no Mi Spells #Mahou Mahou no Mi Magic #Marionetto Marionetto no Mi Marionette #Migaku Migaku no Mi Shine #Mōsō Mōsō no Mi Illusion #Mozō Mozō no Mi Imitation #Nashi Nashi no Mi Nothing #Nawa Nawa no Mi Rope #Nebai Nebai no Mi Sticky #Neh Neh no Mi Excuses #Niku Niku no Mi Skin #Ningyo Ningyo no Mi Puppets #Ome Ome no Mi Sight #Omou Omou no Mi Mind #Omomi Omomi no Mi Weight #Onso Onso no Mi Sonic Speed #Ori Ori no Mi Folding #Oru Oru no Mi Fold #Osore no Mi Fear #Purasu Purasu no Mi Adding #Read Read Fruit Word reading #Ringo Ringo no Mi Apples #Rozu Rozu no Mi Rose #San San no Mi Acid #Sanpo Sanpo no Mi Legs #Sen Sen no Mi Wire #Seishin Seishin no Mi Spirit #Sha Sha no Mi Reflexes #Sharibetsu Sharibetsu no Mi Syrup #Shi Shi no Mi Death #Shiruku Shiruku no Mi Silk #Shokku Shokku no Mi Impact #Shou Shou no Mi Control #Shoukazai Shoukazai no Mi Digesting #Suru Suru no Mi Construct #Suta Suta no Mi Stars #Tabū Tabū no Mi Taboo #Taizai Taizai no Mi Freezing #Tangu Tangu no Mi Tungsten #Tas Tas no Mi Multiplying #Tate Tate no Mi Shield #Tora Tora no Mi Drunk #Toūn Toūn no Mi Cartoon #Uchiagehanabi Uchiagehanabi no Mi Fireworks #Unsei Unsei no Mi Luck #Warp Warp no Mi Distance manipulation #Yakuso Yakuso no Mi Herb #Yume Yume no Mi Dream List Of Canon fruits # Gomu Gomu no Mi : (Official English name: Gum-Gum fruit) # Bara Bara no Mi (Official English name: Chop-Chop Fruit) # Sube Sube no Mi (Official English name: Slip-Slip Fruit(viz, 4kids), Smooth-Smooth fruit(Funimation)) # Bomu Bomu no Mi (Official English name: Bomb-Bomb Fruit(4kids, Funimation, Odex) Boom-Boom fruit(Viz)) # Kilo Kilo no Mi (Official English name: Kilo-Kilo Fruit(everything but odex), Pound-Pound Fruit(Odex)) # Haba Haba no Mi (Official English name: Hana-Hana Fruit(4kids), Flower-Flower Fruit(Funimation, Viz)) # Doru Doru no Mi (Official English name: Wax-Wax Fruit) # Baku Baku no Mi (Official English name: Much-Munch Fruit) # Mane Mane no Mi (Official English name: Clone-Clone Fruit) # Supa Supa no Mi (Official English name: Dice-Dice Fruit) # Toge Toge no Mi (Official English name: Spike-Spike Fruit) # Ori Ori no Mi (Official English name: Bind-Bind Fruit(Viz), Cage-Cage Fruit(4kids, Funimation)) # Bane Bane no Mi (Official English name: Boing-boing fruit(Viz), Spring Spring Fruit(Funimation)) # Ito Ito no Mi (Official English name: String-String Fruit) # Noro Noro no Mi (Official English name: Slow-Slow Fruit) # Doa Doa no Mi (Official English name: Door-Door Fruit) # Awa Awa no Mi (Official English name: Bubble-Bubble Fruit) # Beri Beri no Mi (Official English name: Berry-Berry Fruit) # Sabi Sabi no Mi (Official English name: Rust-Rust Fruit) # Shari Shari no Mi (Official English name:Wheel-Wheel Fruit) # Yomi Yomi no Mi (Official English name: Revive-Revive Fruit) # Kage Kage no Mi (Official English name: Shadow-Shadow Fruit) # Horo Horo no Mi (Official English name: Hollow-Hollow Fruit) # Suke Suke no Mi (Official English name: Clear-Clear Fruit) # Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (Official English name: Paw-Paw Fruit) # Ope Ope no Mi (Official English name:Op-Op Fruit) # Shiro Shiro no Mi (Official English name: Castle-Castle Fruit) # Wara Wara no Mi (Official English name: Straw-Straw Fruit) # Mero Mero no Mi (Official English name: Love-Love Fruit) # Doku Doku no Mi (Official English name: Venom-Venom Fruit) # Horu Horu no Mi (Official English name: Horm-Horm Fruit) # Choki Choki no Mi (Official English name: Snip-Snip Fruit) # Gura Gura no Mi (Official English name: Tremor-Tremor Fruit) # Kira Kira no Mi (Official English name: Sparkle-Sparkle Fruit # Fuwa Fuwa no Mi (Official English name:Float-Float Fruit) # Woshu Woshu no Mi (Official English name: Wash-Wash Fruit) # Mato Mato no Mi (Official English name: Mark-Mark Fruit) # Fuku Fuku no Mi (Official English name: Garb-Garb Fruit) # Buku Buki no Mi (Official English name: Arms-Arms Fruit) # Guru Guru Fruit (Official English name: Spin-Spin Fruit) # Beta Beta no Mi (Official English name: Stick-Stick Fruit) # Hobi Hobi no Mi (Official English name: Hobby-Hobby Fruit) # Zushi Zushi no Mi (Official English name: Thud-Thud Fruit) # Bari Bari no Mi (Official English name: Barrier-Barrier Fruit) # Nui Nui no Mi (Official English name: Stich-Stich Fruit) # Giro Giro no Mi (Official English name: Glare-Glare Fruit) # Ato Ato no Mi (Official English name: Art-Art Fruit) # Jake Jake no Mi (Official English name: Jacket-Jacket Fruit) # Pamu Pamu no Mi (Official English name: Pop-Pop Fruit) # Sui Sui no Mi (Official English name: Swim-Swim Fruit) # Ton Ton no Mi (Official English name: Ton-Ton Fruit) # Hira Hira no Mi (Official English name: Ripple-Ripple Fruit) # Ishi Ishi no Mi (Official English name: Stone-Stone Fruit) # Nagi Nagi no Mi (Official English name: Calm-Calm Fruit) # Chiyu Chiyu no Mi (Official English name: Heal-Heal Fruit) # Soru Soru no Mi (Official English name: Soul-Soul Fruit) # Mira Mira no Mi (Official English name: Mirror-Mirror Fruit) # Pero Pero no Mi (Official English name: Lick-Lick Fruit) # Bisu Bisu no Mi (Official English name: Bis-Bis Fruit) # Bata Bata no Mi (Official English name: Butter-Butter Fruit) # Buku Buku no Mi (Official English name: Book-Book Fruit) # Kuri Kuri no Mi (Official English name: Cream-Cream Fruit) # Shibo Shibo no Mi (Official English name: Wring-Wring Fruit) # Memo Memo no Mi (Official English name: Memo-Memo Fruit) # Mochi Mochi no Mi (Official English name: Mochi-Mochi Fruit) # Hoya Hoya no Mi (Official English name: Puff-Puff Fruit) # Netsu Netsu no Mi (Official English name: Heat-Heat Fruit) # Kuku Kuku no Mi (Official English name: Cook-Cook Fruit) # Goncha Goncha no Mi (Official English name: Mix-Mix Fruit) # Oshi Oshi no Mi (Official English name: Push-Push Fruit) # Kobu Kobu no Mi (Official English name: Pump-Pump Fruit) # Toki Toki no Mi (Official English name: Time-Time Fruit) # Juku Juku no Mi (Official English name: Ripe-Ripe Enticement Jutsu) References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:Special Paramecia